


Emotions? Tell me about it.

by shinso



Series: Possible highschool AU [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinso/pseuds/shinso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's simply no way he knows what he's feeling, but maybe someone else does?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotions? Tell me about it.

"So, why did you want to skip school together?", he's asked. The library is pretty much empty save for a few students scattered between shelves, reading. Studying. He's not sure why he's wanted them to be in a silent environment for this, probably because thinking is easier here. "So suddenly too - is something wrong?"

"You know, I...", he starts, but stops himself. He approaches the big window next to the table his friend's sat down on. His gaze drops to the people hurrying about down below, umbrellas or jackets above their heads. It's raining. 

"Just tell me.", his friend tries again. Kidd turns around and takes a seat on the table next to Killer.

"If it was that easy, I would.", he rubs his forehead. "I have no idea about that feelings crap."

"Feelings...", Killer muses. He crosses his legs, thinking about it for a few seconds. "What kind of feelings?"

"It's feelings different from the ones I have for you... it's more like... I don't know.", Kidd groans, tilting his head back and staring at the ceiling in dismay.

"What kind of feelings do you have for me, then?", Killer brushes his hair out of his face, only to have it fall back into place almost immediately.

"Uh...", Kidd lowers his head again. Even this question is too hard for him. "That kind of feeling... when you actually like to see someone and you kind of feel like you can tell them whatever?"

"Best friendship.", Killer nods. "That it?"

"Something like that.", Kidd agrees. Best friend... yeah, maybe. Probably. Most likely. "I mean who else but a best friend would I call to the library just to show my most idiotic side to while trying to explain that this isn't why I asked for them to come?"

"Yeah, definitely.", Killer to that when someone approaches them.

"Boys, I know the seats aren't that comfy, but would you please... Not sit on the table?", a girl asks, a little terrified by the tall duo. She's the one helping out at the library sometimes, Killer knows her. Kidd grumbles, but complies, getting off the table and sitting down backwards on one of the seats. Killer follows suit, taking the seat next to Kidd. 

The girl's smiling, thanking them and hurrying back off. Kidd's tempted to get back on the table, but doesn't feel like moving all too much.

"Say it's not really what I wanna talk about, but does you skipping... and coming here for me...", Kidd takes a break after saying as much, unsure how to continue.

Killer catches on almost immediately. The way Kidd struggles is almost endearing to him. "Yes, you're also mine."

"Good.", Kidd places his chin atop the back of his chair. 

"So you have feelings you can't figure out... for someone?", Killer asks. It's gonna be a piece of work to get to the bottom of this, but he's curious what it's all about. So he's gonna dig - it's hard to make Kidd all confused like this after all.

"Yeah. Kind of like... you know, I don't know.", Kidd sighs. "But yes."

"That's okay. Maybe just tell me who for. First of all.", Killer suggests and watches as Kidd covers his face with both hands.

"No.", he protests.

"It'd make things easier, though.", Killer places an encouraging hand on Kidd's shoulder.

"That's embarrassing. No.", Kidd doesn't move, but his voice drops.

"No one's hearing you - just me.", Killer reminds. 

"But... no.", Kidd stubbornly refuses. 

"You came here to talk about it.", Killer lets his hand drop, placing it on his lap instead. 

"Ugh. Fine.", Kidd removes his hands and stares at the ground. He clearly looks embarrassed. "It's... Law."

Killer starts to play with his hair in thought, gathering everything he knows about Law. He's Kidd's roommate. They sometimes hang out. Law is decent at keeping Kidd out of trouble, most of the time at least. He's a moody fellow, very intelligent but sometimes weird. They seem to be good friends, but even so... "Well, do you feel anything negative for Law? Like, do you want to punch him or something similar?"

"I don't. I don't want to punch him.", Kidd states. "That's the problem. He asked me to punch him and I couldn't. I didn't want to. If someone asked for a punch, I'd give them a good one, no exceptions. So why?"

Killer still fumbles with his hair, twirling it around his left ring finger a couple of times. He's not sure what to ask for next - there's several things he wants to know after what Kidd's said just now. He settles for the easiest thing though. One after another. "So it's a special case, right? Then would you punch me in the face if I asked you to?"

"Why, do you want one?", Kidd asks, raising an eyebrow and turning to face his best friend. "If you really wanted me to I'd probably hand one over, but you're not stupid or reckless enough to ask for something like that."

Killer inwardly sighs. He continues, though, despite the vague answer. "Then what would you do if someone else punched Law?"

"I'd probably not be satisfied till whoever did that was bleeding from several parts of their face as they beg for mercy. Which I wouldn't grant them, they wouldn't deserve it.", Kidd nods, sounding confident in his answer.

Killer's about to continue his questioning, only slightly fazed by the answers, when he notices something's off. He's quick to inquire about it. "So you said Law asked you to punch him? Why did he do that?"

"Oh yeah, he... that's when I started to feel this. He said I could punch him instead of that someone I really hate when I saw them and was ready to - that one time, he's probably tried to keep my out of trouble. I couldn't punch him even after he told me to, though, but not because he said he'd punch back once I hit him, no it was something else. And then we...", Kidd trails off, probably remembering what's happened after. There's a silly-happy look on his face for a split moment. Just until he catches himself smiling and stops. "Yeah. That's why."

"Okay, next...", Killer ponders for a bit. He's got some good idea about it already, but he wants to make sure it's really what he thinks it is. "If you had to choose between, let's say, getting extra money to your allowance and marathoning a couple of horror movies with Law, which would you choose?"

"The movies... Yeah.", Kidd immediately replies. "I mean we've already done that and stuff. Was nice. And who cares about that money?"

"Are you thinking of him right now?", Killer asks, getting up from his seat and stretching. He's glad Kidd is so simple to read once you got to know how he works.

"Yeah, what... how?", Kidd looks surprised.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but.", Killer crouches down in front of Kidd. "If you ask me, I think you're probably in love."

"In love? Really? How do I know if I'm in love?", Kidd asks and Killer gets back up. "With Law?"

"Let's get going before we talk further. It's stopped raining for now. And it's getting dark too, so let's continue on the road, okay?", Killer goes ahead once Kidd's gotten up. They don't exchange a word until they're a block away from university. 

Kidd lets out a frustrated noise then and Killer continues right where he's left off. "You see, when you're in love, all you can think of is the person you like. All you want to do is spend time with them and you really care for them. It's also confusing at times and it's hard not to simply stare at them once you see them."

Kidd nods at each thing, Killer's mentioned. It all applies... Really, everything does. And so much more. "Yeah that's... Accurate."

"See, you're in love then. That's good, isn't it?", Killer dodges a puddle of rainwater. "Maybe he feels the same, who knows?"

"Am I supposed to tell him, though?", Kidd wonders. He shakes his head. "No, there's no way I can do that. Impossible."

"Take your time with it. You don't have to decide how to deal with it right now.", Killer notes. 

"Then if I ever tell Law that I like him and stuff... and if he says yes maybe, I mean, if... a relationship. What do you do in a relationship? What do you do?", Kidd thinks out aloud. 

"What do you feel like doing, Kidd? Would you want to do stuff like maybe hugging and kissing?", Killer asks back.

Kidd's busy imaging things, or at least Killer thinks so, since Kidd's stopped talking immediately. Killer takes a few deep breaths, calming his thoughts down as he enjoys the scent of rain still lingering in the air. It's one of his favourite scents. 

And just as he thinks he's finally done figuring out and explaining his best friend's feelings while giving him advice, Kidd starts talking again. "I know. I know it now. Killer, what's today's date?"

"It's the twenty-ninth of November.", Killer answers. "A Wednesday."

"Then, in a month and two days... I'll confess then.", Kidd declares and he's grinning. His typical kind of grin - wide and probably creepy to a wide range of people.

"Last day of the year, huh...", Killer's surprised at the amount of thought Kidd's put into choosing a date there. "Nice thinking."

"Thanks.", Kidd says. "Really, thanks for this."

"Don't even mention it.", Killer waves it off. He's just glad he could be of help... probably.

The silence continues then, Kidd losing himself in thought again and Killer going back to calming down. They're almost at their destination when Kidd speaks up again, suddenly seeming to be in a hurry. "Look, I'll go ahead, I just remembered there's something I need to get. Thanks again Killer. I'll see you around."

He doesn't wait for a reply of any kind, he dashes off, crossing the street at some flashlight that's about to turn red and continuing up the other side of the street. Killer follows him with his eyes - until he comes to a halt in front of some store. Shoes... He briefly wonders if Kidd is really gonna buy shoes or something, but he doesn't seem to have any intention of entering the store. It's then, that Killer notices there's someone else in front of Kidd. Someone he's eagerly started to talk to, excitedly gesturing with his hands as he does so. 

Killer isn't surprised that it's Law. He just can't bring himself to believe that Kidd's really in love, despite the obviousness of it all. It's just not something he can picture at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel? To A New Years confession. There might be another one..


End file.
